On the Otherside of the Television
by Britt Be Me
Summary: What happens when Yusuke speaks to someone watching his show? Watch my little sis endure the hardships of being on Yu Yu Hakusho!


Britt: FWA HA HA HA HAA!!! Now is the time that those who deserve shall incur my wrath!!!  
  
Ginger(my adorable puppy): *turns head in confused manor*  
  
Britt: *looks down at Ginger* What? What'd i do now? Listen, Ging, it won't be that bad...well...it won't be bad for YOU!  
  
Ginger:*jumps into my lap*  
  
Britt: Don't worry i'm sure "Nabooru", or shall i say, Charlsie, will find it hilarious!  
  
Ginger: *wags tail, turns to Britt, and barks*  
  
Britt: Oh, right...this is a day in the life of my little sister, as i see it, but more or less the day within her mind. I'm not exactly the foremost athority on Yu Yu Hakusho but most of the main charaters will be in here! Enjoy! We know we will! *to Ginger* Won't we Ginger?  
  
\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Setting: A normal weekday night in the Henry household. The clock strikes 6'oclock p.m.. Britt and Slushie are sitting on the couch, channel surfing...  
  
Charlsie: *comes charging down the stairs*  
  
Britt: *looks at Charlsie* Oh, hey Charlsie! What's up?  
  
Charlsie: *uniterested, looks up* The ceiling...  
  
Britt: *shakes head and to self* Nevermind  
  
Slushie: How's it going Charlsie?  
  
Charlsie: *doesn't pay attention and stares at tv* Are you guys watching anything?  
  
Britt: Umm...not really, why?  
  
Charlsie: *grabs remote from Britt's hand*  
  
Britt:O.o *sarcastically* Well that was nice!  
  
Charlsie:*puts on Yu Yu Hakusho and sits right in front of tv*  
  
Britt: Is this all you care about anymore, Charlsie? Yu Yu Hakusho???  
  
Charlsie: *shrugs* No...not really  
  
Slushie: Well what else do you care about?  
  
Charlsie:*thinks* Well, there's DBZ...Umm all the Zelda games...the Billy Joel cds...and...and...ummm...OH! The pepperoni-vheese steak in the fridge....  
  
Britt: *smacks forehead* Why me? God hates me!  
  
Slushie: *turns Britts head to him* No, I don't, Babe...you know I love you  
  
Charlsie: *strangled goose laugh* HUCK HU! hee hee hee HUCK!!!  
  
Britt: *sighs*I love you too...*gets up and walks out of the room*  
  
Slushie: *looks at tv, then at Charlsie* So whats this episode about?  
  
Charlsie: Well...they're fighting one of the Saint Beasts...  
  
Slushie: *nods looks at tv* Ohhhh....cool  
  
Britt: *walks back in, looks at tv and sees Kurama* So, who's the chick?  
  
Charlsie & Slushie: *laugh loudly* HUCK HU!...HAHAHAHAAA  
  
Britt:*confused* What?  
  
Charlsie: Kurama is a GUY!!! HUCK HU!!  
  
Britt:*feels stupid* How was i supposed to know?  
  
Charlsie: Ooooo...you know what would be fun...if i could, like, actually be in this show...ya, know? Like, i had a dream about it, and it seemed really fun then, so i figure, it'd be fun now! *smiles*  
  
Britt: *shaking head* I worry about you...  
  
TV: Me too...  
  
All:*stare blankly*  
  
TV: *Yusuke walks to front of screen* What? Why are you all staring like that?  
  
Hiei: *angered* Yusuke, you fool...you've broken the code...we're mearly for entertainment's sake...we are forbidden to speak to a viewer!!  
  
Kuwabara: *to Yusuke* Good one...It just proves you are more of an idiot then me....  
  
Yusuke:*cooly* No, Kuwabara...no one's that stupid...  
  
Kuwabara:*holding a fist to Yusuke's face* GRRRRR....you'll pay for that one Urameshi  
  
Kurama: *stepping forward* Now, now...settledown...there are ladies present *points to Britt & Charlsie*  
  
Britt: *breaking out of trance* OH!...umm...speaking of ladies, sorry about that girl comment...i didn't realize...  
  
Kurama: It's fine...we all make mistakes...  
  
Hiei: *still angy* And Yusuke just made one...a very LARGE one...  
  
Yusuke: Well what do you want me to do about it? I can't go back in time and fix it you know!  
  
Hiei: Well you better think of something! FAST!  
  
Yusuke: This is un-solvable...i can't do anything...  
  
Kurama: *shaking head* On the contrary...there is something we can do...  
  
Kuwabara: *suddenly frightened* Wait...no! We can't we just can't!  
  
Yusuke: What are you babbling about now?  
  
Kuwabara: *nervously* We can't...we can't KILL them!!! especially the girls there too good looking to die like...  
  
Slushie: *interupting* HEY! *points to Britt* She's mine, pal...back off  
  
Kurama: No, no no no...It's much more simple and much cleaner then that to solve this one...  
  
Britt: Not to be rude, but could you please elaborate...just a bit?  
  
Kurama: *flips hair back* Of course, my dear. We mearly take one of them with us as a hostage, to ensure none of then speak of this...  
  
Hiei:*shocked* What? Are you mad? What would people say about us?  
  
Kurama: *winks at Hiei* Now, now...you should be used to the riddicule of closed minds by now Hiei...  
  
Hiei: *embarassed* Yeah...you're right...*blushes*  
  
Britt:*looks at the pair suspiciously* wait a sec...*gasps and to self* Oh my...  
  
All except Britt: *stare at Britt*  
  
Slushie: What is it, Babe?  
  
Britt: *looks around nervously*...I uh...i...uh...i just left Ginger outside thats all!...yeah...*laughs*  
  
Kurama:*interupts* As i was saying, we need to take one with us...  
  
Yusuke: *looks at Britt, Slushie, & Charlsie* Which one then?  
  
Kurama: *smiles devilishly* I think the older girl...*winks at Britt*  
  
Britt: *gags*  
  
Slushie: *give Kuwabara the look of death*  
  
Hiei: Why that one?  
  
Kuwabara: *jumps, taken aback by the question* Umm...well...see...my thinking in the older the wiser...  
  
Slushie: *glaring at Kuwabara* I'm older then she is, you know.  
  
Kuwabara: *quickly thinks* well....ummm...Girls are smarter then boys sooo, she wins!  
  
Britt: Can i get that in writting? A male finally realizing that females are the dominant sex...  
  
Charlsie:*pouting* No fair...cheater...i wanted to go...  
  
All except Kurama: *chatter about decision*  
  
Kurama: *puts hand in the air* Wait...that shall no be so...we will take one of intelligence, yes, but not ordinary intelligence. We will take the young girl...  
  
Charlsie: *Smiles* YAY!! I win! HUCK HU!  
  
Britt:*staring in disbelief* What kind of intelligence are you talking about?  
  
Kurama: *calmly* Intelligence of the world in which Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and I exist...  
  
Britt: *no longer confused, sighs* OH! hahaha...that explains it then.  
  
Kurama: *to Charlsie* So...are you prepared to embark on your journey with us?  
  
Charlsie: *Thinks* umm...sure...but one thing...  
  
Kurama: *nods* I know this is alot to take in at once, so its naturally to have questions...what is it?  
  
Charlsie: *holds stomach, seriously* Can I take the pepperoni-cheese steak with me???  
  
All but Charlsie: *fall anime style*  
  
\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
Ginger:*pulls BLACKOUT*  
  
Britt: *suspensfully* And so ends chapter one...What will happen to Yusuke for breaking the rules? How will Charlsie get through the tv? What kind of dangerous journeys will the team, now one member up embark on? How will Britt explain this to her parents? AND WHAT ABOUT THE CHEESE STEAK??????? OH THE SUSPENSE!!! IT'S KILLING ME!!!! I CAN'T...  
  
Slushie: *opens a door, in which light shines through and turns lamp on* Babe...are you feeling okay?  
  
Britt: *looks at him completely serious* Yeah, babe...why?  
  
Slushie: *shakes head* No reason...  
  
Britt:*shrugs* So anyway...Find out what happens next time on...wait...*stops, thinks* I sound like the announcerguy from the end of DBZ...*dramatically shakes fist in air* Curse you Goku!!!!  
  
Goku:*flies through wall* What did i ever do to you?  
  
Britt: umm....nothing, but it seemed like a good thing to say at the moment!  
  
Goku: Oh okay....bye now!  
  
Slushie: *to Goku* Wait, we're about to have a party...would you like to join us there's food!  
  
Goku: *looks at watch* I've got time...sure!  
  
Slushie: *suddenly excited* WOO!!! This is hardcore...THE DONKEY IS FINALLY HERE!!!  
  
Britt: *eyes light up* Donkey? woo! Gotta go ya'll! See ya next time!  
  
Donkey: *sticks head in* PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
